bakerstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
Mycroft Holmes
This article is for Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's character. For other versions of the character see Versions of Mycroft Holmes. Mycroft Holmes is the older brother of Sherlock Holmes. He possesses even greater powers of observation and deduction compared to his younger brother; however, he lacks the energy and inclination to use them in the same way as his brother. Personality Mycroft Holmes possessed greater powers of deductive reasoning compared to his brother, Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock even stated that Mycroft possessed in a larger degree a faculty of observation and peculiar facility for deduction than himself. He was unwilling, however, to put physical effort behind these powers. It was implied that he lacked practicality and completely dispassionate. Mycroft occupied an unspecified role in the British government. His brother stated that Mycroft audited books for certain government departments; however, his true role was hinted as to be more substantial and influential. ("The Adventure of the Greek Interpreter") Mycroft also spent large amounts of time at the Diogenes Club. Mycroft Holmes was seven years older than Sherlock. Abilities It has been stated that Mycroft Holmes possessd greater powers of observation and deductive reasoning, compared to his brother, Sherlock Holmes. Mycroft's mind has unlimited storage and analytical capacity, he is able to instantly recall any information he has ith perfect clarity. The speed of his thoughts allos him to analye his surroundings for information in an instant; noticing, processesing and understanding all the details of any situation or enviroment no matter how small. He instantly cross-correlates all information he has, allowing him to flawlessly; find and analyze patterns, understand the mechanics behind anything, and deduce an optimal solution. He uses this information to track the probability of an event by piercing together stored and acquired data. This allows him to identify all the variables in any sitaution and use this information to automatically adjust the outcome so it is the most optimal outcome possble for him. Hence, why the conclusions of every department are passed to him, he takes fractured, seemingly unrelated information and connects them, he serves as a sort of human computer. Appearance Mycroft Holmes was a much larger and stouter man than Sherlock. His body was absolutely corpulent, but his face, though massive, had preserved something of the sharpness of expression which was so remarkable in that of his brother. His eyes, which were of a peculiarly light, watery gray, seemed to always retain that far-away, introspective look which Sherlock only possessed when he was exerting his full powers ("The Greek Interpreter"). He had a head so masterful in its brow, so alert in its steel-grey, deep-set eyes, so firm in its lips, and so subtle in its play of expression, that after the first glance one forgot the gross body and remembered only the dominant mind ("The Adventure of the Bruce-Partington Plans"). Appearances Mycroft Holmes appeared or is mentioned in the following adventures: * "The Adventure of the Greek Interpreter" * "The Final Problem" * "The Adventure of the Empty House" (mentioned) * "The Adventure of the Bruce-Partington Plans" Adaptations Mycroft Holmes has been portrayed by various actors: * Charles Gray in the 1985 TV series. * Boris Kluyev in the Russian TV series by Igor Maslennikov. * Stephen Fry in Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows by Guy Ritchie. * Mark Gatiss in the BBC's Sherlock TV series. * Rhys Ifans in CBS' Elementary TV series. de:Mycroft Holmes es:Mycroft Holmes (personaje) pt-br: Category:British characters Category:Characters: Canon !